


wheel of fortune

by lillied



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Never Met, M/M, Poor bastards, Psychic Stiles Stilinski, idk., not the rest of the hales tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillied/pseuds/lillied
Summary: Derek knew it was a losing battle to argue with Laura about anything, but he had to make his token protest just to make it clear he wasn’t doing this willingly.“Laura, I just want to make this token protest so that it’s clear I’m not doing this willingly,” Derek said from the passenger seat of the car already in the parking lot of their destination. Laura just snorted.





	wheel of fortune

**Author's Note:**

> idk my favorite characterization of laura is crackhead and this is how i imagine her or something. idk theyre all just goofy

Derek knew it was a losing battle to argue with Laura about anything, but he had to make his token protest just to make it clear he wasn’t doing this willingly.

“Laura, I just want to make this token protest so that it’s clear I’m not doing this willingly,” Derek said from the passenger seat of the car already in the parking lot of their destination. Laura just snorted and raised her eyebrows at his hand already reaching for the door. He slunk out of the car, keeping his butt in the seat as long as possible just to make it as clear as possible that this was stupid.

Laura had gotten out of the car as well, and they closed their doors at the same time, walking towards the entrance of the small building.

“Oh, please. This guy comes recommended! It’ll be good for you, since you refuse to get, you know,” and here, she raised her hands into air quotes, “‘professional’ help.”

“I don’t know how to tell you that psychologists are professionals. It’s their profession,” Derek said.

“Whatever. Just be nice, my weekly appointments mean a lot to me, and if you don’t behave I won’t be able to come here again,” Laura said as she pushed the door open. Derek knew she was being more sincere than she sounded, so he decided he was done with the token complaints.

“Laura! How are you, Lydia’s most favorite customer!” a disembodied voice called from further into the quaint little room. It was decorated with fake candles on every available surface, which was otherwise occupied with books, decks of cards, a few crystal balls, boxes of tea, and unlit incense sticks. A small, intimate table sat in the center of the room with a moon phase tablecloth and two chairs opposite of each other. A man came through the doorway with a grin and a broad wave, and Derek had to pause to take in the sight of tattoos, beautiful amber eyes, and the goofy bed head he sported. The man paused, and gave Derek a quick once-over.

“Is he the brother?” he asked, looking to Laura, who grinned and put an arm around Derek’s shoulder.

“Indeed!” Laura declared. “Stiles, meet Derek! Derek, this is Stiles, a psychic that comes recommended from mine.”

“It’s, um, nice to meet you,” Derek offered. Stiles continued to appraise him, looking cartoonish with his eyes squinted, his thumb and forefinger to his chin, and lip pouting exaggeratedly. He began to nod.

“Hm. Scorpio,” Stiles seemed to decide. It took Derek a moment to realize he meant him.

“I think I’m a capricorn, actually,” Derek said after a beat, to which Laura snorted a laugh. His second thoughts were coming back. Stiles ignored him and produced a well-used deck of cards from seemingly nowhere. Derek was entranced by the sight of long fingers gripping the deck.

“You may sit,” Stiles said, gesturing vaguely towards the chair opposite of the seat he was taking. Laura gave him an encouraging smile when he looked to her, and it gave him the strength to take a seat. As soon as he was in the chair, the atmosphere of the room seemed to shift, and the candles, fake as they were, definitely dimmed, casting long shadows in the room. “What question do you have for the cards?” Stiles asked, punctuating the question with the sound of shuffling.

“Oh,” Derek hadn’t thought of that. “What kind of questions do people normally ask?”

Stiles shrugged. “Most people ask about their romantic life, but you can do career or money or whatever too.”

“I usually start with my theme for the next week. You might like that, Derek,” Laura said. Stiles looked to Derek for confirmation, and at Derek’s nod, Stiles stopped shuffling. Laura snorted. “I’m going to my appointment now,” she said, and waltzed into a backroom with the ease of familiarity. With Laura gone, Stiles gave Derek a second once-over.

“You know Derek, I had my doubts about you, but I think you’re really going to benefit from this. I’m going to ask you to draw three cards face down, one at a time, and place them in front of you in a line. This first card is your overall theme for this week,” Stiles said as Derek reached for the first card from the fan Stiles created and put it down. He reached for the second as Stiles said, “This card is some good news for this week,” and after setting that one down next to the first, reached for the last card, “And finally, this is your highest energy for the week.” Stiles put the deck aside.

They looked at each other over the table, and Derek felt his breath stolen by how handsome Stiles looked sitting there, clearly in his element. As if reading his thoughts, Stiles smirked as flipped over the first card.

“The two of cups. Are you in a relationship?” Stiles said.

“No.” Derek felt dubious.

“Interesting. See how they’re sharing cups?” Stiles pointed at the little picture, where Derek did see how they were sharing cups. He nodded. “This card is telling you that your theme for this week is mutual attraction.” Stiles winked and then promptly blushed, seemingly for no reason. Derek couldn’t help but be instantly charmed. Stiles quickly flipped over the second card.

“The wh- the wheel of fortune,” Stiles said. “Pretty self-explanatory, I think. Good news for this week, dude, your luck is improving this week. You’re at a turning point. That mutual attraction may or may not be a part of that. Just remember, the wheel of fortune like this is about taking the reigns, not just letting things happen. Take the initiative! It seems like it’ll work in your favor this week.”

Stiles grabbed the last card and peeked up at Derek through his lashes. He turned over the card agonizingly slow, and Derek could barely look away from Stiles’s adorable eyes to even bother looking at what was revealed. Once Stiles started talking, his gaze was drawn to the movement of his pink lips, entranced. “Your last card, your highest energy for this next week, is the seven of swords reversed.” Derek assumed he called it reversed because the card faced Stiles, not him. “Alright. This means that you will be stepping outside of your comfort zone this week. See how it looks like he’s stealing all those swords? This card reversed is telling you that your energies are focused on getting past mental blocks. Given your other cards, I’m assuming you maybe have been single for a while and you’re nervous about getting back into the dating scene, maybe some bad blood in your past? This is just telling you that it’s time to face those blocks! It’ll be fine.”

Derek was a little stunned. Despite his protests, he did a little bit believe in this stuff (just, werewolves exist, right?), and this just gave him the evidence that he needed that Stiles was the real deal.

Derek couldn’t help but stare at Stiles, and his gaze kept falling to his lips. Stiles seemed to notice, quirking them into a small smirk. “Do I have something stuck to my teeth?”

“I’m going to kiss you now. If you’re ok with that,” Derek said, eyes not leaving Stiles’s mouth.

“I’m ok with that,” Stiles whispered, and he half-closed his eyes, breathing harder. The fake candles flickered intensely as Derek got up and leaned over the small table, cupping Stiles’s cheek in his hand. They both closed their eyes as Derek’s lips made the barest contact, just gently brushing their lips together, barely a kiss. Stiles surged forward, and Derek smiled into the kiss, real now, and gently nipped at Stiles’s lower lip. Stiles made a tiny noise, one that Derek probably wouldn’t have heard if his senses weren’t hyperfocused on Stiles. It spurred him on, so he did it again, before breaking the kiss and leaving a trail of kisses down his cheek and neck, following his moles. Stiles bared his neck beautifully for him and Derek did his best to hold back a shiver. He pulled away, and returned to Stiles’s mouth for a quick kiss.

“If you couldn’t tell, this is me taking initiative. Just like you said. Is-is this the mutual attraction?” Derek whispered in the tiny space between them.

“Yes,” Stiles said, then closed his eyes and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :^)


End file.
